1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to comforters, and more particularly, to an improved comforter that is easily converted into a standard size pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
Various blankets, coverlets, pillow kits, sleeping bags and toys are known which contain pockets for storing items, may be used to cover pillows, or which may be converted into pillows by the use of strings, zippers or other fastening means. These known means usually include a separate cover, or the like, which may be converted and or extended from, or retracted into a body, wherein it is fastened in position by actuation of a cooperating fastening means. However, the cost of manufacture and assembly of the many different parts of such known means is high, particularly when compared to the low cost of manufacturing and assembling, the present invention, having fewer parts, and no external or internal fastening means.
One such prior art coverlet that is convertible into a pillow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,418 to Williams. This coverlet contains a filling, is quilted, and includes an unquilted portion of material D, extending completely across and over one end of the coverlet, forming a pocket that is of a suitable size to receive all of the coverlet when it is folded a predetermined number of times. The coverlet is also provided with a zipper E which extends from a center point F at the open edge of the pocket and around the sides G and H of the pocket. The operator I for the zipper is normally at the center point F so that when the folded sections are tucked into the pocket, and the pocket D is then folded upon itself from the center point F, the adjacent portions of the zipper E will be in operative relation to each other, to allow the operator I to be moved to lock the zipper together around three sides, thereby converting the coverlet into a pillow. FIG. 10 of this patent shows the sections of the coverlet folded and tucked into the pocket D, while FIG. 11 illustrates the pocketed sections folded before the operator I is manipulated to secure the sections together to form the final pillow. Although this patent discloses a coverlet with a pocket that may be formed into a pillow, it requires that the pocket be across the entire width of the coverlet, that the pocket be folded after it is filled with the folded coverlet, and a zipper to keep the folded sections of the pillow together. The zipper adds to the complexity and cost in manufacturing and cleaning this coverlet, and, includes teeth and an extending operator that might harm small children or others using the coverlet.
Other known prior art means, are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 258,035 which discloses a blanket with pockets at one end to store items; 1,269,276 which discloses a waterproof pillow covering means having interior pockets therein for storing items when the cover is placed over filling or a pillow and tied at its ends by pull string means; 4,590,633 which discloses a doll having a pocket with a blanket attached therein for storage or removal when it is to be used; 4,754,512 which discloses a toy in the shape of an animal having an opening to a cavity having an inflatable air cell, and a blanket that is releasably held to the toy and capable of being rolled into and out of the cavity in the toy; 4,856,131 which discloses a sleeping bag that may be converted into a doll; and 5,179,741 which discloses an infant blanket that may be converted into a pillow and secured in this pillow position by a zipper located centrally on one side of the blanket. However, these prior art designs usually contain some type of fastening means, and are not as user friendly as the present invention, since they tend to be more cumbersome to use, contain more elements, and are not as cheaply or easily manufactured. Therefore, there still exists a long felt need in the art for a dependable, easily used convertible comforter which is of high quality, but relatively low in cost, easy to manufacture, and which overcomes the problems set forth above.